Decoration Hazard
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo has always been over-protected with Orihime's safety. Even more so now they are married. So it isn't so surprising if he freaks out when its time to put the Holiday decorations on the roof top.


**Feliz Navidad Ichihime fans. I'm in a jolly mood today so I decided to re-upload my Christmas fics I did last year.**

**P.s. I Was originally going to call this **_**Falling Snow Angel. **_**But I thought it might indicate it was a IchiRuki fic at first glance.**

"Ichigo, where are the Christmas lights?" Called Orihime to her husband as she rummaged through a large box labeled "decorations".

Ichigo took a bite out of one of Orihime's Christmas cookies, chocolate with gummy bears, before he answered her. "Um, I don't know. I saw them there last week." As he took a sip from his hot coco.

"Aww nut." The upset princes started to put. "First I couldn't find reindeers. And before that, the inflatable Frosty the Snowman and Santa Clause goes missing. And now our lights are gone. Oh, I bet it was the Grinch who stole them."

"It could be." Ichigo agreed with her, turning his face away from her in shame.

_Later that day_.

"So you got rid of all of the roof decorations from your house?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did. Those things were getting too hazardous."

The two best friend were walking to his and Orihime's home, coming back from shopping for their friends and family.

"Are you stupid or something? How in the world are cheesy decorations hazardous?" As she resisted the urge to slap the orangette upside his head.

"Because when Orihime was putting them up last year, she nearly fell off the roof three times." The memories of his precious wife hanging on to the gutters for 'dear life' still haunted him.

The tomboy just shook her head at his overactive nature. "But you always rescue her in time. So there was nothing to worry about."

"Still. What if I wasn't there? She could of broken something or worst." He shudder at the thought.

"Well, lets hope it wont happen today then." As she pointed to something ahead of them. Ichigo followed her finger and what he saw made his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen in fear.

"Orihime! Why are you on the damn roof!" He shouted as he race towards his house in breakneck speed.

"Hello Ichi-kun, Tatsuki-chan." The healer called out in glee, waving her arms at them. "Guess what? I bought more decorations for the roof. Isn't that great?" As she patted the plastic head of a elf.

"Yeah, its awesome, now come down from there or you might hurt yourself."

"Oh, Ichigo, you worry to …eep." She squeaked. As she was getting up, she slipped on a patch of black ice and was sliding down the roof.

Ichigo watch in horror at the scene in front of him. He dropped the bags he was holding and stretch out his arms to catch his falling Princess. Which he thankfully did. And the sudden impact caused Ichigo to fall onto the snow with Orihime sitting on top of him.

"Are you ok, Ichigo?' She asked in concern, wiping the snow flakes that was on his face.

"I'm fine." As he started to sit up. "But why in the world were you on the roof!" He shouted at her unintentionally.

The auburn beauty flinch at the tone of his voice. "I was putting the Christmas decoration up."

"But there was ice up there. It was too dangerous to put up some stupid decoration."

Orihime head lowered. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" She said with her lips trembling a little.

"I could never be mad at you." His anger dissipating at hearing her sad voice. "I was just worried for your safety." As he lovingly caress her cheek, feeling how cold her face really was.

_She must have spent all day putting up those decorations._

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Ichigo apologized, one of his arms wrapping around her waist while the other comb through her copper hair.

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have went to the roof by myself" As she returned the hug, burying her head deep into his warm chest.

The married couple were like that for a while before they let go when they heard a loud cough.

"You guys must be the only couple I know who would fight and make up in less then a minute while sitting on the wet, cold ground." As the martial artiest smirked at her now red faced friends.

**I fix any mistakes later when I upload the rest. **

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
